User talk:Leonardo Arezzo
I'd like to welcome you to our beautifull country, Leonardo! . If you have any questions, just ask. 16:44, 5 May 2008 (UTC) :welcome Pierlot McCrooke 16:46, 5 May 2008 (UTC) ::Thank you. I am already known with writing articels etc. (wikipedian) but I got that this is all fictional. A tour 'd be nice :-). Leonardo Arezzo 16:47, 5 May 2008 (UTC) :::First of all, you could fill up your user page (just take a look at mine to get an idea..) - please write dates full (the second of February) that reads better. . Then, you should 'buy a house'. Just pick one in for example Newhaven. If you like Italy (your name gives that away, no??) you could also take a look here. 16:51, 5 May 2008 (UTC) :::You can design also your own town. It carn turn in a City when the number of neighborhoods is 5 Pierlot McCrooke 16:55, 5 May 2008 (UTC) ::::Thank you. but that is to much work for me. But I want to be an architect, so maybe I can design some buildings? Leonardo Arezzo 16:57, 5 May 2008 (UTC) :::::I have planned to redesign Newhaven a little. Maybe you can help me to look for some images? Maybe even write some text? I will come back on this later - I need to study now. I hope to see you arround often here. (I might even add a neighborhood to Newhaven that you can help me design? It'll make you the second Bernini!) 17:00, 5 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::I love to, what has newhaven to do with Bernini? Leonardo Arezzo 17:02, 5 May 2008 (UTC) What I meant was that Bernini redisigned Rome, like you could redesign Newhaven. Please do wait to edit that page untill I have made some real plans, though. I really need to go now. Have fun! 17:04, 5 May 2008 (UTC) :Och I see. Bey now; I will edit my page a little and have a look around here Leonardo Arezzo 17:06, 5 May 2008 (UTC) Citizen Sorry, but you are not an citizen. When you are Citizen you can buy a second house Pierlot McCrooke 17:20, 5 May 2008 (UTC) :Why am I not a citizen? Leonardo Arezzo 17:22, 5 May 2008 (UTC) :::That is because you must first make 50 edits in the main namespace. That are articles that not have an suffix Pierlot McCrooke 17:25, 5 May 2008 (UTC) ::::oh. I hope i have my edits soon. Leonardo Arezzo 17:26, 5 May 2008 (UTC) :::::You must be four days active too. By the way, Welcome Leonardo ;-) Lokixx 17:31, 5 May 2008 (UTC) Thank you, you are all so nice people here. Leonardo Arezzo 17:33, 5 May 2008 (UTC) Leonardo! Sei inoltre qui? Che surpriso! Giacomo Pollini 20:01, 5 May 2008 (UTC) TSOM I like your Italian moves. Enrico Pollini 16:15, 6 May 2008 (UTC) :TSOM? 16:17, 6 May 2008 (UTC) ::Perhaps it is about the (nl.) 'kettingregel'? Something we have recently seen by Rules? It goes as following: Df°g(x) = ?? b. Df°g(x) = Df(g(x)) . Dg(x) 16:26, 6 May 2008 (UTC)